


The Return to Yock Island

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [126]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Contest Entry, F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The Rockbell-Elric kids want to learn alchemy.  But first they have to pass a test.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns absolutely everything.  I just play in her sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return to Yock Island

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA_Fic_Contest prompt, "Test".

Edward looked around the flat-bottom boat, making sure the oars were slipped. He stowed a rope and a knife under the seat in the bow. Hearing the soft ‘flap-flap’ of sandals behind him, he glanced up at the dock. The smile he offered Winry faded at her expression. “What?”

“I can’t believe you’re going through with this.” 

“Winry,” he sighed. “We talked about this before. They’ll be perfectly safe out on the island.” 

“Perfectly safe!” She pointed toward the middle of the lake – a good hour and a half away, with steady rowing. “You want to leave Simon and Becca out there? For two weeks?”

“Al and I stayed out there for a month when we were kids – younger than Allie, even!”

“Oh, so you think Allie should go, too?” Winry folded her arms, her mouth tightening. 

Edward stood up in the boat, turning carefully to face her as he protested, “No, she’s too…” Really, was Allie too young? He rubbed his chin, considering. 

“You’re not thinking of sending Allie out there!” Winry stamped her foot on the dock, making it boom. 

“We stayed out there with Al, remember? And you didn’t have a problem with it!” 

Winry retorted, “We were adults!” 

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing really dangerous out there. No poisonous snakes. There might be some foxes; maybe some bats.”

“And what are they going to eat?”

“Fish, wild mushrooms, snakes, rabbits…”

“Snakes?” Winry squeaked. “You want our kids to eat snakes?”

Hooking a thumb at his chest, Edward said, “I ate snakes! It was part of the lesson!” 

“Geeze, Ed! This isn’t some alchemy test, is it?” 

His mouth opened, and snapped closed again. “We’re had this talk before, Winry. The kids are interested in alchemy. Izumi’s going to be their teacher, and this is how she starts her training. Besides, it won’t be that bad. They’re smart kids, and we’ve taught them a lot about survival. They know how to take care of wounds, and how to pick berries, and.” There had to be more, Edward just couldn’t recall everything Winry’d taught the kids. How to throw and hit a mark? Did he dare say that? “Winry, they want to learn. If they don’t do well out on the island, they’re not going to be good alchemists.” 

“You told them that, right?” 

Had he? Edward tried to remember. He’d talked about Yock Island before, he knew; Alphonse had, too. Had they said anything about it being a test? “I honestly don’t know, Winry. Maybe.” 

“Oh, Ed.” Winry squatted down on the edge of the dock, folding her arms on her knees. “Are you wanting them to do this for themselves, or for you?”

Edward gaped at her for a few seconds. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re not an alchemist any more,” Winry said. 

“Yeah? It’s not like that’s news, Winry.” 

“Don’t be a jerk, Ed! You know what I mean – if one – if all – the kids became alchemists, you’d be thrilled.” 

He blinked a couple of times, standing up in the boat, barely making it rock. He was almost on level with her now that she was squatting down. “Winry, do you really believe that?”

Winry shrugged. 

“That’s – that’s – Winry, I don’t care what the kids decide to do – if they want to become alchemists, I’ll support them in it. And if they decide they want to be mechanics, I’ll still support them.” Edward caught hold of her hands, her rough, strong hands, squeezing them. “Okay, yeah, this is a test – but not just to find out if they’d be good alchemists. It’s a way for them to realize they can take care of themselves; they don’t need us for every little thing. It’s a way for them to build up their confidence on their own.” 

The disbelieving expression on her face made Edward doubt he’d explained it well enough, then she sighed, shaking her head. “Fine. The kids can go out on the island. Tell me you’ll go out and check on them regularly.” 

“It’s not gonna be me. They’d recognize me, or hear my automail. But Mason, he’ll be going out there, and he’ll make sure they’re okay.”

Winry pulled her hands out of his. “Allie’s going to be mad they’re going without her.”

“She could go, too. They can look after each other.” Edward laid his hands on her knees. “And if they’re out there, we can…go do something ourselves.” 

“Oh?” Her eyebrows rose. “And what would that be?” 

“Well…we’ve never been to South City,” Edward said, thinking, not together, at least. He’d been, with Heinkel and Darius, back before they’d gotten married. “It’s really beautiful down there. Big lakes! You could go swimming. And the forests…they’re amazing! With so many different birds and plants and…” His voice trailed off. “We’d have a good time.” Running a finger along her bare ankle, Edward said huskily, “Promise.” 

“While our kids are testing their wits against an island.” 

“Preparing themselves for life,” Edward said, tracing the line of her calf. 

“Stop that,” Winry told him, absently flapping a hand at him. 

“So, all three of the kids go to the island, and we go and have a second honeymoon?” 

“They’ll be safe?”

“They’ll be fine.” 

Winry snorted her disbelief. “I’ll pack up while you take the kids out to the island.” She stood up before Edward could get his arms around her. “Ah, ah.” She wagged a finger. “Wait ‘til we’re further south.”

“Or on the train?” Edward grinned. “We could get a private room.” 

“You’re awful. And I’ll tell the kids to come down to the dock.” 

“Thanks, Winry. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Edward waved. 

Winry walked off, and Edward watched the sway of her butt. Damn, but this could be a great two weeks. Maybe they could even push it to three, if Izumi was okay with it. 

But first, he had to get the kids out to the island. 


End file.
